User talk:Cjaymarch84
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cjaymarch84 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 23:16, January 28, 2013 Me and CP Greetings: as you may already know from glancing some of the articles around these here parts, I am a CreepyPasta writer and narrator. I'm mostly known for writing and narrating TV-related stories, though I occasionally dabble into theory and depressing ramblings. I'm an avid believer in Lost Episodes: it takes a gifted writer not to make them the same-old-same-old, but there's all sorts of untapped potential in that genre. Videos Hey, please do not add videos to pastas without the author's permission. It's the author's decision on whether they think a reading/video will add or detract from a story, and we can't choose that for them. Additionally, they may have other readings they want to feature. You can easily contact the author by pressing the little dropdown arrow next to the edit button on a page, scrolling down till you find the earliest edit to the page, and pressing the "talk" link, where you can leave them a message. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC)